


Could Be Happy

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's missing his boyfriend when someone knocks on his dorm door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcjennjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjennjen/gifts).



> Belated birthday fic for Jenn! (Because I'm awful at deadlines and NOT offering bday fic when a friend has a bday, oops.)
> 
> Prompt: college. like scott going and derek kinda following, getting a loft. could be "I need to be close to my alpha" thing and shit goes from there, or they're already together and "eff your face you're not getting away from me"
> 
> I got it done, more or less.

Scott flops onto his new bed, waiting to meet his new roommate. His mom had told him that in no uncertain terms that he would _not_ be rooming with Stiles. He and Stiles had put up a fuss, but with their parents getting married next summer, it's a lot harder to fight an united front. 

Though he'd never tell him, Scott's sort of relieved he doesn't have to room with Stiles, at least for now. He loves his soon to be step-brother, but Stiles hasn't been very...supportive about Scott's rather new relationship with one Derek Hale. 

Not that Stiles is vocally against it, not anymore, but Scott would rather deal with those jabs about his relationship occasionally rather than constantly. He's not too worried about it though. After a few more months of seeing Scott and Derek together without any of the shit that tends to go down in Beacon Hills every other week, Scott's sure Stiles will, at the very least, begrudgingly accept them without anymore snide remarks.

With a rather contented sigh, Scott rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He's gotten most of his important unpacking done, so now he has a few days before classes start to do absolutely nothing. Scott tries for a few more minutes to just laze about, but one glance to his laptop he set up on the desk in the corner tells him he's not going to manage that very well.

He boots up his computer and quickly logs onto Skype, only to frown when he sees Derek's not online. It's not like they planned a Skype session, but Scott's pretty sure right now is about the time Derek uses to Skype with Cora. ...who is also not online, which makes Scott a bit curious.

Logging off Skype and Windows, Scott closes his laptop with furrowed brows, but before he can try to figure out what this means, he hears a knock at the door. “Coming!” he shouts as he moves to pull on a t-shirt, but he stops when he catches a very familiar scent behind the door.

Tossing the shirt aside, he bounds for the door and fumbles it open with a grin. “Derek!” Scott greets as wraps his boyfriend into a hug. “What are you even doing here? Don't you have a Skype date with Cora?”

Derek huffs a laugh as he hugs Scott back. “Yeah, but she came to help me move instead,” he says casually, which makes Scott pull back with a startled look.

“Move...?” he questions as what Derek must mean dawns on his face. “Wait! You got a place around here? I thought...”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Derek admits, taking Scott's hand into his. “It's not far. Wanna see?”

Scott grins widely. “Yeah,” he says as he lets go of Derek's hand for a moment to grab the shirt he discarded in excitement, and after he pulls it on and grabs his keys, Scott takes Derek's hand again. “Let's go.”

They walk down the street in a comfortable silence, holding hands and staying close until they reach the apartment complex. Derek leads him to the elevator, to the top floor, and finally into the loft that pretty much encompasses the whole top level of the complex. Scott looks around with wide eyes then elbows Derek in the side.

“You spent way too much on this,” he says, trying to be stern about it, but he can't help but be elated Derek's only a few scant blocks away from his dorm. “What about your place back in Beacon Hills?”

“Cora's taking it,” Derek tells him as he drags Scott onto the couch with him, about one of the only pieces of furniture set up from what Scott can see. “She said something about making it home base when she wants to rest between her trips around the country.”

Scott lets himself sink into the couch next to Derek, enjoying the closeness they'd been missing for the past week since he moved into his dorm. “Still,” he murmurs. “Kind of ridiculous to move miles away from your home to be near your boyfriend, who's going to be busy with college classes.”

Derek snorts. “It's not all about you,” he says. “It's about me too. Being near you makes me happy. You're the one that taught me I could be happy, Scott. That I could go after what makes me happy.”

Scott looks up at Derek, a slow smile spreading on his face before he kisses Derek sweetly. “I'm glad to hear that. I want you to be happy, Derek,” he says, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. “Is it bad that I'm kinda happy that you find that with me?”

“No,” Derek replies, nuzzling the top of Scott's head. “You can be a little selfish, Scott. The world won't end because you want happiness too. A wise person once told me that.”

“Thanks for turning my words on me,” Scott jokes then sighs happily. “I guess I can. And I'm definitely going to take advantage of my hot boyfriend being so close by.”

Derek lightly pinches Scott's side. “Oh? Better not have any parties in my loft while I'm away.”

“That was once! And it was Stiles and Lydia's idea, not mine,” Scott says defensively as Derek chuckles behind him. 

“Still could have told them no,” Derek teases. “Though, I guess those two together are a force to be reckoned with.”

“Exactly,” Scott agrees, tilting his head up to look at Derek upside down. “I promise not to abuse my boyfriend privileges. I just might need a place to escape my roommate every once in a while. It's not Stiles, you know, so we might not get along.”

“You get along with everyone,” Derek says fondly. “And I'd understand running away if it was Stiles.”

Scott turns his head to give a good nip at Derek's jaw. “Shut up. You guys have to get along sooner or later.”

“I'll stop when he does,” Derek grumbles, rubbing his jaw.

“You two are five year olds, acting like someone stole your favorite toy.” Scott pauses and frowns. “Wait, am I the toy in the analogy? Shit.”

Derek ruffles Scott's hair. “He needs to understand I'm not stealing his best friend away. I doubt he was like this when you dated Allison.”

“No, but...” Scott trails off and slumps down into the couch. “I'll talk to him about. He is getting better about it. I just guess he never saw this coming, so he's still thrown for a loop.”

“I'll try to stop antagonizing him,” Derek offers. “But if he goes too far, I'm going to defend our relationship.”

Scott smiles, wrapping an arm around Derek's waist. “I bet he'd stop if he knew how protective you are of this,” he says, hugging him tight.

“Shut up,” Derek replies, embarrassed. “Let's just drop it. We'll figure it out later.”

“And if he knew you're such a cuddler,” Scott teases, snuggling against Derek's chest until Derek flips him on his back. 

“Scott,” Derek warns, pinning Scott to the couch.

“Okay, okay,” Scott concedes, hooking a leg around Derek's waist. “I wouldn't want to share anyway. Cuddly Derek is all mine.”

Derek rolls his eyes before resting his head on Scott's chest. “Damn right,” he grumbles. “And you're all mine.”

Scott huffs a laugh and wraps his arms around Derek. “Yeah, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shinyglorchan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
